Narumi Matsumoto
Narumi Kya Matsumoto was born on May 12th, 2066, in Tagami, Niigata, Japan. She is a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in Gryffindor House! Narumi was born to Jim and Chibi Matsumoto, her siblings are Aiko and Aika, Akito, and lastly Amiko. History 'Early Life' Narumi was born on May 12th in Japan, she got her middle name, Kya from her great great great great grandmother Kya Tome, on her mother's side. She grew up in Niigata, Japan, she was happy but she sometimes felt that her grandma on her mother's side,Makoto was more her parent then her real parents, after her brother, Amiko told her parents that Narumi cried every time they left, her parents stepped up and started being her parents. Ever since she can remember she has loved Chun Li, a video game character. She has even gone places dressed as Chun Li, her grandma Susan, dad's side told her parents that it was Amiko's doing and that they shouldn't let their children see or play such vile video games. When she was seven, her Grandma Susan got into an argument with her father, and she pulled out a stick! Yes, a stick! Everyone was surprised except her father. After her grandma left her father and mother sat her and her siblings down and explained that they might be wizards and witches, her father told them that he was a wizard and when it was time they would move to England and they would attend a magical school called Hogwarts. A month later they moved to England, her brother who was 10 at the time would apparently be going to start his magical schooling. Even after they moved to Great Britian her family still wore their traditional clothing, especially her mother. Her mother, a muggle was still getting used to Amiko twirling a wand around and the occasional magic spell (even though he legally wasn't supposed to). Around the time when Narumi was ten, her Grandmother Makato came to live with them for her passing years, as her mother put it, no one was really happy that their grandmother/mother/mother-in-law would be dieing in the house, Narumi most, as Grandmas Makato would be sharing her room with her. 'Hogwarts Years' At the age of eleven, Narumi received her hogwarts letter.She was sorted into Gryffindor!! Her brother joked about this and said "Her, a lion, her brave?I'm just kidding sis, Congrats." Her brother who had started Hogwarts four years before her was a Hufflepuff. 'First Year' She went to Diagon Alley to get her things, she wasnt at all nervous, and she ditched her brother at the Qudditch shop, so she was doing her own thing, though if her parents knew she wold be in a lot of trouble!! After her first year her Grandma Makato Still not dead. She decided she wanted to go back to Japan, and she asked for someone to come with her. Her mother did not want to pick up her family so Narumi offered to go with her and would take care of her until the school year started and then she could have a family friend come and Narumi would come back for the holidays. It took a while and a lot of convincing but they finally agreed. So Narumi and her Grandmother Makato left for Japan. 'Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry' Not long after being in Japan, Narumi recieved a letter from Himitsumahou Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry inviting her to come to the school. Narumi gladly accepted, even though it would mean not returning to Hogwarts. She started her second year their and went all the way to her fourth year. She was placed in the Maroon Kumi. The second highest kumi. During the summer when she would be going to her fifth year, her Grandmother Makato became very ill and it was time to return home. 'Back to Hogwarts' Due to her Grandmother becoming ill, her mother told the both of them it was time to return to England, Narumi had to be forced home. She had grown to love Japan and her new school but now it was time to come home, now older and more mature she felt out of place with her family and usually spends her days with her grandmother in her bedroom. 'Fifth Year' Back at Hogwarts, back in Gryffindor. It was different. Allthough she was glad to see Nerida who she had kept in contact with through owl, she missed her old school. Though she is ready to do amazing on her OWLS and get used to being back at Hogwarts and having tons of fun with Nerida in her seventh year! At the end of the year it was a tearful exchange between Nerida and Narumi. Realizing that Nerida wasn't going to be going back to Hogwarts with her next year. They promissed to write and visit when ever they could. 'Ordinary Wizarding Level Results' * Ancient Runes = A * Arithmancy = P * Astronomy = E * Care of Magical Creatures = O * Charms = O * Defense Against the Dark Arts = O * Divination = P * Herbology = E * History of Magic = A * Muggle Studies = O * Potions = O * Transfiguration = E 'Sixth Year' current year 'Seventh Year' To be added later 'Ordinary Wizarding Level Results' To be added when taken Family Her father is a Half- British and Half-Japanese man by the name of Jim Charles (he looks more Japanese ;) ), he changed his last name to Matsumoto out of respect for her mother's heritage. Her mother is Chibi Matsumoto. She has four siblings. The eldest is Amiko, who is 15 and he is in Hufflepuff, her father's house. Narumi is the second oldest. Next comes Akito, a surprise baby she is 10. Lastly their is Aiko and Aika who are twin girls, Narumi helped pick out their names. Her families names mean: Chibi- small/short Amiko-cold wind Akito- Autumn Aiko- Little Loved one Aika- Love song Apperance Narumi has black hair and brown eyes. She is half japanese and half british. In the future she plans on dyeing her hair red, she thinks maybe around third year or second depending when she can convince her dad and mum. The Magical Perks of Being a Witch editing Relationships Etymology Narumi means growin beauty in Japnesse. Kya is from Avatar Last Air Bender, its Katara and Sokka's mother's name. Cool Facts Narumi's model is Mew Azama and her little kid model is Mana Ashida this if for me XD narumiwishes@gmail.com Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2084 Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Alumni